Mean Boys
by sharinganeye272
Summary: SUMMARY: We all know the good ol' movie "Mean Girls" but what would happen if there were..Mean Boys? And what if these Mean Boys were our very own Naruto characters? Find out, in this story of romance, epic heartbreak, jealousy and revenge, Mean Boys style. Contains pairings! Please RnR!


**SUMMARY: We all know the good ol' movie "Mean Girls" but what would happen if there were..Mean Boys? And what if these Mean Boys were our very own Naruto characters? Find out, in this story of romance, epic heartbreak, jealousy and revenge, Mean Boys style. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (yay) except for the plot and stuff.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki flashed a smile at the camera that his father, Minato Uzumaki, was holding as he leaned over to take a picture with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"I can't believe it! My little boy is finally going to highschool!" Kushina gushed, her blue eyes twinkling with pride.

"Aw mum..I'm not that little.." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck, but he couldn't help suppress a smile.

It was finally his time to encounter the real world, after all, he _had_ been living in Africa for the past seventeen years of his life. You see, his parents were zoologists, but not just any zoologists. They did conduct customary research upon many fantastic creatures of the wild, however, their careers revolved around the discovery and examination of unknown, fabled creatures. From Big Foot, the Abominable Snowman to the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi, they had searched for them all. They hadn't been quite so lucky yet regarding the actual discovery part..but then again, there's nothing wrong with dreaming!

"Ah yes, our son's a grown man now!" Minato's voice snapped Naruto back to reality and he grinned up at his parents, he had a feeling this was going to be the best year of his life! Highschool, here I come!

* * *

"E-excuse me? Can you please sho-"

"Can you guide me to the fro-"

"I'm actually a new student and-"

"The office..is it around he-"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, even the monkeys in the Savanna at least offered him a banana before making him slip on the peel. Teenagers were a whole new species! Just as he felt he was about to give up he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to face one-and-a-half pairs of cerulean eyes, the final half being covered by a long bang of blonde hair.

"Hey hot stuff..haven't seen you around before..what's your name?" Naruto identified the speaker as a girl, and instinctively took a few steps back at this girl who was invading his personal space. "..hot? I-is my face burning or something?" Naruto reached up to feel his forehead with the back of his hand, which seemed to be at a normal temperature.

"Oh my gosh you're so funny!" The girl burst out in a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with her fist.

Naruto's expression turned even more perplexed. "But..I didn't crack a joke?"

"Ohmigosh ohohoho!" At this, the girl giggled even more, for some odd reason, but suddenly she stopped and looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

She took a few steps forward, to which Naruto stepped back, and eventually he found his back hitting a panel of lockers. She kept advancing and stopped only a few inches before him. She rolled her tongue over her lips and looked up at him through her eyelashes with lidded eyes, taking slow breaths and running her fingers across the chest of his white t shirt. Naruto felt a lump form in his throat, the closest he'd ever been to a female like this was when he was attacked and pinned in a pool of mud by a wild boar in Africa. The blonde boy smelled a sickly sweet scent, which made him wrinkle his nose in distaste, quite strikingly familiar to the rotten stench of the boar.

The girl began to close her eyes and pucker her lips upward, Naruto gulped and looked around the bustling school corridor, wishing for a help of some kind to come his way. Please God..if you exist..save me..

Out of nowhere, a hand shot out and punched the blonde girl square on the left side of her head, which launched her to her right, knocking her into a locker door a few panels down from where Naruto was standing. "Oww! I think I broke a nail!" She cried, turning around to face her attacker (and Naruto's saviour). Naruto followed her gaze to be met with a pair of piercing brown eyes, outlined with heavy eyeliner. (1)

Naruto drank in the boy's appearance, he had various piercings under his lip, on his forehead and also on his ear. His hair was up in a spiked pony tail and his outfit was mainly dark, with a black undershirt, black fishnet jacket, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and (you guessed it) _black_ shoes.

"Piss off, you pighead!" This time, the voice came from behind the spiky-haired boy. The owner of the voice was much taller and..broader than the first boy. He had short, brown hair and round swirls on his chubby cheeks and wore a large button up t-shirt and Bermuda shorts with flip-flops. In his hand was what seemed to be a packet of barbeque chips and he was munching on them with awe-inspiring speed.

The blonde haired girl let out a frustrated cry and ran off to somewhere that frustrated girls run off to, and Naruto turned to thank the two boys, or should he call them saints, beside him.

But before he could, he felt himself being yanked forward by his collar. "Oh my god, Shikamaru look at his hair colour! This is exactly the look I wanted! Is this your natural hair colour?!" The brown haired boy raved through mouthfuls of barbeque chips.

The shorter boy laughed and pulled the larger boy off Naruto. "Sorry 'bout him, I'm Shikamaru and this is Choji, he's almost too gay to function." Shikamaru explained, gesturing at the chip-munching boy at the latter part of his sentence. Naruto managed a smile, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, today's my first day at this school." He said holding out his hand to have it shaken both calmly and vigorously at the same time by both boys.

"That girl over there.." Shikamaru began, gesturing with his eyes to where Ino had run off moments ago, "you best steer clear of her, she's trouble on two legs, she tries to hook up with practically any living organism that comes her way and had a hint of testosterone in them, her name's Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

As Naruto registered this new found information, he couldn't help but suppress a laugh at the sudden similarity between Ino and the wild animal he had been thinking of..heck even their names were similar!

But before he could answer his laugh to his newly found friends's quizzical looks, the glass doors of the school corridor burst open, followed by a hushed silence, for three very intimidating and foreboding boys had entered the premises. Shikamaru leaned towards Naruto's ear and whispered, "Those three are Sasuke Uchiha and his sidekicks, Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku, also known as..The Plastics." 

* * *

**A/N: Ello! So, how'd y'all like it? Good, bad, wonderful, terrible? Should I continue, should I not? Do let me know what you think, I'm dying to know! Honestly I am... it's not like I have anything else to do anyway.. -cough-cough-  
**

**Oh..please do be careful if checking out my bio/other stories..I wrote them when I was like..10. I won't stop you, but just keep in mind that I was young and stupid.. (not that I'm not now..), so expect the unexpected! :D**

**P.S. Big shout out to crimsonkira and BubbleArya ;p****(1): GET IT, GET IT, PIERCING EYES, CAUSE HE HAS PIERCINGS.. HAHA... No? Okay then... -sobs in corner-**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! ;3**


End file.
